Parallel Universe
by Michele26
Summary: Sara, Supervisor of the Graveshift, encounters problems when she gets a young new employee, Gil Grissom, who catches her eye. How would you fill another person's shoes?
1. Chapter 1

******Parallel Universe **

**Author: **Michele26  
**Rated Mature For Sexual Themes, Violence, & Language**  
**Summary: **Sara, Supervisor of the Graveshift, encounters problems when she gets a young new employee, Gil Grissom, who catches her eye. How would you fill another person's shoes?

"Sara, you know this isn't working; we'll need a new CSI sooner or later. You can't keep pulling doubles. You'll burn yourself out," Jim Brass told the middle-aged woman as he walked from around his desk.

The lab had been shorthanded for awhile now. Sara was doing everything to keep Vegas the number two lab. She worked as hard as she could and was very dedicated, which were reasons for her promotion to supervisor while he was demoted. He didn't hold it against the woman. She worked her ass off. They had a friendly working relationship, free of any great antagonism or issues. He would have to say their relationship was the best he had ever had with the opposite sex. She was very close to his heart.

"What I'm trying to say Sara….."

"I know Jim," she said wearily. She really didn't have any other option to resort to now.

"Well may I make a recommendation, there is this kid I know. He is very intelligent and a leader. Smart is an understatement for how much he really knows. He's top of his class studying entomology. Born to be a CSI, I would even haveto say that he might put you on fair playing ground. He'll give you a run for your money," he stated to her hoping she would accept his offer.

"Wow, I have never heard so many compliments come out of your mouth at one time," she smiled giving him her full watt smile making any man melt to putty in her hands.

"We need help. He'll pick up the slack and help us turn this lab around."

"Jim.....A kid straight out of college, I don't think I can handle another Greg Sanders."

"Sara, you've got it all wrong. He is very quiet and keeps to himself often sarcastic but the uttermost gentleman."

She signed showing reluctance, but finally agreeing. "Ok, don't let me down. This kid better be everything you say or it'll be your ass Jim."

"Yes, ma' am."

* * *

He was heading to his next class at the college, when suddenly he was stopped by his name being called. He recognized the voice and turned around to see Jim Brass walking towards him.

"You won't believe what I just did for you."

"Please don't tell me you got a stripper," he grinned at his own nonsense.

"No, that's for your birthday, kid."

"I got you a job," he announced.

"No, really what did you get?"

"You're a CSI," he explained to his young friend.

"You're being serious."

He wasn't expecting anything in return, but he was rewarded with a hug, it wasn't long but a very fast embrace between two men. He knew Gil wasn't a very open person. He hid behind a mask. Brass knew the death of Gil's father effected him more than he let on. It broke the child in him making him grow up faster than he should have.

"Thank you, Jim. It means a lot."

The bell for class change started to ring.

"I'll talk to you later. Get to class before you make yourself late." Brass gave him a pat on the back and started to walk away.

"Jim," Grissom called.

He turned.

"Thanks."

* * *

**What do you think people? I haven't written anything lately, but the idea popped into my head of reversing places and showing the differences between Sara and Grissom. How will it unfold?**

**Sincerely, Michele**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parallel Universe**  
**Author: **Michele26  
**Rated Mature** For Sexual Themes, Violence, & Language  
**Summary:**Sara, Supervisor of the Graveshift, encounters problems when she gets a young new employee, Gil Grissom, who catches her eye. How would you fill another person's shoes?

Sara was told the new guy was in the locker room and not in the break room where she designated where he should be. She marched her way down to the locker room fuming at the bad start of the new CSI. As she approached the door and flinging it open, she came upon the young man she was looking for shirtless.

She was surprised to say the least. He was a beautiful male specimen. His chest toned, broad shoulders, and his biceps were muscular as they flexed. As he looked up to the intruder, his baby blue eyes came into contact with her brown eyes. His eyes charmed her right away. He was young, as Brass had told her.

She was skeptical, for he hardly looked like he was the bookworm or science nerd she was expecting. She wasn't sure if he would be the lab's savior.

He put on his shirt as he moved to speak with her.

"You're late," she announced not letting him get a word out.

"And you must be Ms. Sidle. It's nice to meet you too. Jim told me about you."

"Just because you're friends with Jim doesn't mean you can come in whenever you like."

He chuckled. "I wasn't late. I was here thirty minutes early in fact," he responded to her attacks.

"You weren't in the break room."

"I was. One of the lab techs ran into me with coffee, and I needed to change shirts, so I would make I good first impression with the boss. You can see how that turned out," he muttered the last part. She looked to the bench to see another shirt with a brown stain on it.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

He gave out his hand for her to shake. She grasped his hand and smiled.

"Just call me Sara."

"Gil," he smiled back. She kept hold of his hand longer than necessary bringing a red blush to her face.

"Sorry," she laughed.

He liked the way she laughed. He could see the gap between her teeth, an attribute that made her unique. Her smile was a very admirable trait. He could tell she was older than he was, but it didn't bother him. Grissom had taken an attraction to her.

"Do you apolgize a lot or is it just me?"

He didn't get a answer.

* * *

As they worked together on their case, Gil and Sara had become an inseparable pair. She would mentor him on procedure making sure he was doing everything correctly, but never really having to intervene since he knew what he was doing. Jim was right about the young man. He was very smart, and fit the spot of a CSI like the last piece to a puzzle.

He would catch her staring at him, and he would smirk or flash her a smile back. He would watch her also, but made sure there was no way for him to get caught. Her work was very precious to her, he could tell. It must be here life. She wasn't wearing a wedding ring, which he didn't expect. Sara was a beautiful woman, and men would probably do anything to get a date with her. It was unusual. Maybe a boyfriend. He would have to find out later.

"I guess were done," Grissom said as he picked up his evidence. He saw Sara go for hers.

"Here let me," he said picking it up.

"Thank you, Gil."

"No problem."

* * *

When they got back to process evidence, Gil and Sara were met with Greg Sanders running towards them. He was wearing a light blue lab coat that had "FORENSICS/I.D." embroidered on the left side in black, and his shirt collar turned up. Grissom remembered the man from earlier. He thought he could at least have the decency to dress correctly in front of the boss.

"Hey man, I didn't think I would see you again. I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for getting coffee on your shirt last night," Greg breathed out speaking to Grissom, his breathing was heavy.

"Sanders, so you were the culprit," Sara questioned sternly.

"Ms. Sidle, I really didn't mean to, the coffee fell."

"It's fine Sara," Grissom reassured her hoping to sooth her anger.

"Sara?"

"Yes Greg, that is my first name."

"You won't let me call you that. Why does he get to?"

"Because he is mature about it, and you can barely handle coffee." Grissom new it wasn't a good thing to talk back to Sara. She probably didn't take criticism well either.

Greg frowned as she walked away.

"Why are you so Special," he muttered walking past Grissom.

Grissom turned watching the man named Sanders shuffle away with his head down. Grissom was special to her.

He followed Sara catching up to her. He didn't say anything hoping not to piss her off anymore and walked with her to log in the evidence. They worked diligently causing them to finish up early.

"How about we get breakfast? It's on me." Grissom was hoping to get the chance to get to talk her outside of work. He hoped she would agree to his proposal.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," she said putting the last box away.

"Why not? I want to take you out to eat. It's not harming anyone is it?"

"I guess not, but..," she trailed off.

"You're worried what people will think. Sara, it's just two friends getting some brunch. My lips are sealed," he smiled at her showing her that he would keep silent by zipping his mouth up and throwing away the key.

She giggled at his innocence and childish act.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." He smiled and felt the butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

**I just wanted to say thank you for you taking the time and reviewing. It means a lot that you like the story. Is Grissom special to Sara? Only time will tell :) **

**Sincerely, Michele**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parallel Universe**  
**Author: **Michele26  
**Rated Mature** For Sexual Themes, Violence, & Language  
**Summary:**Sara, Supervisor of the Graveshift, encounters problems when she gets a young new employee, Gil Grissom, who catches her eye. How would you fill another person's shoes?

"Fancy seeing you both here. This is a surprise." Grissom knew the voice, and it wasn't welcomed at that moment. He wanted this time to get to know Sara, and know what she liked and disliked. Hell, he even wanted to know here favorite color, but he knew he couldn't do that with Jim Bass there.

"Bullshit," Grissom muttered under his breath.

"Jim, it's good to see," Sara greeted shifting back in her chair, which before was very close to Grissom and giving him a look. He looked away as she stared him down.

"You don't mind me joining you two kids do you?" Jim asked slapping Grissom on the back and not waiting for an invitation to sit.

"No go ahead, and let's keep going you can even take my food," he said sarcastically

Brass ignored the young man's comment.

She sympathetically smiled Grissom's way. Grissom grimaced back. It stayed the rest of the meal like that with Brass taking up most of the conversation.

"Well I'm stuffed," he announced finishing his food and leaning back in chair while Sara was still eating. Brass's cell decided to ring at that time.

"Ughh, work," he said looking at caller ID and getting up and answering the call.

"Yea I'll be right there," he closed his phone.

"Sara, I don't want to leave you alon..."

"I'll wait with Sara. You go ahead," Grissom stood and pushed his friend out the door.

"Bye, Jim," Sara called out after him.

"Finally, I thought he would never leave," Grissom joked sitting especially close to her. It didn't go unnoticed by Sara, but she let it slide this time.

"Why did you want him to leave? I thought you were friends."

"We are, but sometimes he.... can get on my nerves," he shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"You know he will probably call us in."

"I know, but let's enjoy the moment while it lasts."

"You are something else you know that."

He grinned. Their eyes never left each other.

"I have never met a girl like you before."

She broke the eye contact. She knew at the statement she had to leave. He thought of her as a girl not his boss, not as his elder or a woman but a girl. It was a dangerous territory, and she wasn't ready to cross the line.

"I need to go Gil," she stood.

He quickly stood also "Why?" His face was filled with bewildered surprise and repressed hurt. He didn't know why she was leaving.

"Is it something I said?"

"I need to go."

"Let me buy you another coffee."

She shook her head and took her purse out to pay.

"Sara you don't have to. I'll get it."

She put the money on the table.

"It should cover the tip and our meal."

"Sara......please stay," he begged as their fingertips grazed each other. She felt a jolt through her body at the warmth of his hand making her almost stay. He looked in her eyes hoping to keep her here with him. It was such innocence. She couldn't corrupt that in him.

"I can't."

* * *

He was called in on a case that night barely getting any sleep, not because he didn't have time but because of Sara. She was on his mind every second. He couldn't get Sara's smile out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her even if he wanted to. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that it was not a teenage crush. He wasn't pinning after the boss. He needed Sara.

It was.......bothering him.

He hoped to see her at the crime scene he was called out on, but he was teamed up with one of the other CSI's on the team. His name was Nick Stokes.

"You must be Gil. Welcome to the team," Nick greeted happily to the younger man. Gil could tell that everyone loved their job here, but still took it seriously.

"Tell me about yourself. Sara says you know mostly everything about forensics, and your friends with Brass."

Gil was examining some evidence not really listening until the man mentioned her name. He was full alert. " I..umm….have been studying at the college awhile now to become a CSI and get a degree in entomology," he told Nick. He used her first name. Where they really good friends or something more? It unnerved him.

"Yea, Sara told me about that, but what about you," Nick continued. Gil wasn't up to opening up at the moment. He kept silent hoping the man would get the idea.

"There was GSR found on the body. What do you think?" Nick stated.

"Suicide."

* * *

"Hey Sar, Jim," Nick called out as he saw them walking down the hallway. Gil was at Nick's side, but decided not to follow him, when he saw Sara's face. She wasn't very happy at the moment, he could tell. She looked like she had a rough night. He started to walk the other way, when something hit him straight on.

It was a woman. She fell to the ground rather hard as he only stumbled a few feet back. She had blondish red hair and light blue eyes meeting his eyes in a death glare. She looked like she wanted to strangle him. He quickly helped her up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that," Grissom hurriedly apologized as he saw Sara coming over to him. He saw her walking faster towards him. He needed to get out of here, but the woman would not let go of his arm.

"Don't you work here? I'm Catherine Willows," she revealed her voice not at all angrey forgetting that he had made her fall on the floor and standing very close to him, almost uncomfortable. Was she flirting with him?

"Uh uh," he said, shaking his head watching Sara. She looked pissed. He wanted to run away.

"Catherine," he heard Sara snap at the blonde haired woman. Her voice was dangerous.

Catherine whirled around to come face to face with Sara. The women weren't friends from what he could tell.

"Aren't you suppose to be working the B & E, not a 423 if I'm mistaken?"

"No, I'm sorry. Ms. Sidle," she said looking down at her feet.

"I see you later...."

"Gil."

"Gil," Catherine smiled walking away.

Grissom brought his eyes to Sara's holding back the smile. She was watching him and then started to walk away. Suddenly she felt a hand take hold of hers, and she jumped. Somehow, Grissom was now beside her, his hand wrapped around hers. It was warm, but rough. For a long moment, they stared into each other's eyes. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the way his blue eyes seemed to glow all on their own. It was like he was willing or forcing something into her with his stare.

"Have dinner with me," he said quietly. It was a simple command, but Sara felt a shiver down her spine at the tone of his voice. It was like he had said something else, something--she didn't even know what, she couldn't explain it. It was all so strange…

She quickly looked around to see if any prying eyes were watching them. There was no one.

"Meet me in my office at the end of shift," she whispered walking away.

* * *

**Ok, Will they have dinner, if so how will it turn out? And is Sara jealous of Catherine advances towards Grissom? Please Review, so I know what you think. :) **

**Michele **


	4. Chapter 4

**Parallel Universe**  
**Author: **Michele26  
**Rated Mature** For Sexual Themes, Violence, & Language  
**Summary:**Sara, Supervisor of the Graveshift, encounters problems when she gets a young new employee, Gil Grissom, who catches her eye. How would you fill another person's shoes?

The affection towards Sara was growing within Grissom. He respected the woman and their work, but he wanted her more than ever. His hormones went haywire when he was around her. It wasn't at all sexual. Ok maybe a little, but he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. He wanted to wake up every morning and see her smiling next to him in his bed. He wanted to take her to movies and walk down the street holding her hand, but he knew it would mean one of them giving up their job. He knew Sara would never give up her job for anything or anyone. As Grissom approached Sara's office he saw the door to her office being slammed open by a red-faced bald man coming out. The man was very angry and ready to plow right through Grissom.

"Sidle, you'll consider. You'll see," the man shouted back into the office and marching off.

"Jackass," Grissom muttered under his breath. Sara came out of her office standing beside Grissom. Her face was expressionless. It was hard to read her face sometimes when she was like this.

"Don't let him catch you saying that. Ecklie is getting promoted to assistant lab director," she advised to the young man.

He shrugged his shoulders, but stopped when he got a good look at her face. She inhaled sharply, trying hard to keep the lump in her throat at bay from crying. Ecklie was threatening her and there was nothing she could do.

"Umm…you ok?" He looked to her eyes to see them getting watery. "Let me take you home. You're in no condition to drive home."

She didn't move, but kept staring down the hallway.

"Come on," he said tugging her hand making sure no one was watching them and lead her outside to his car. Sara couldn't hold it in any longer and let her tears run down her face when they were in the car. Grissom wasn't sure what to do at first, but then moved his arms around her and held her. She cried into his chest. His voice was calm and soothing as he whispered to her. She felt his hand smooth back her curly brown hair.

She leaned backed out of his embrace, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't break down in front of you. I'm your boss."

"Everyone needs someone." Grissom brushed his fingers across her cheek wiping away the rest of her tears. She felt his hand take hold of hers and lacing them together making her jump a little from the contact. He started up the car and drove. She instructed to him where to go and he followed what she said and they were there in a matter of minutes. It was an apartment building. Grissom went to the other side of the car and opened up the door helping her out. She didn't say anything when he took a hold of her hand again. He walked her to her door and even came in. She still kept quiet.

When Grissom entered her apartment, he took the time to examine everything. There were a lot of books, and a few folders lay on the table. He expected pictures, but there were none. No family pictures, and no boyfriend from what he could tell.

"Can I get you anything?" He didn't respond right away because of the new environment around him.

He shook his head.

After he examined everything, his blue eyes came upon her brown ones. She shivered from his stare. She didn't know what to make of it. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his eyes that seemed to glow again like they did before. He looked at her and again she saw the same expression as he had earlier.

"You should go." She only wanted him to leave, because she was vulnerable and didn't know what she would do. Ecklie was telling her that her leadership of her team was on review that when he would become assitent lab director he would split up her team, if she wouldn't bow down to his demands.

Grissom had not said a word since he brought her to the apartment, and he still did not speak. He moved to the couch and sat down. The boy's expression was unreadable.

"Sara tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

He stood up, "If you were fine, you wouldn't have cried in my arms. I'm a good listener, and I will always listen to what you have to say," he said calmly.

"You don't know me."

His face fell from what she said. She was willing to hurt him with her words to get him to leave.

"Don't say that, I know you well enough to know when something is wrong……..When I'm with you Sara, I'm so high that I never want to come down. I like you a lot, and I want to be there for you if you let me."

"Gil….. You have a long life to live, and I know that you don't need my problems or me. So please leave," she cried letting her tears fall.

"No." He moved to her and took her face in his hand and softly kissed her and then kissed her harder when she recuperated his kiss. She brought her hands around his neck holding on for dear hoping that this wasn't a dream. He smiled when he pulled back holding his hands at her waist.

"I want all that Sara. I want the whole package."

"Gil....I...."

"Sara, don't please don't take it back. We'll make it work. I'll make sure it does."

"What about work? I'm too old for you Gil. What will…." He silenced her with another kiss. It was softer and gentler than the last one. He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm.

"When I'm with you, everything will be ok."

She knew he was very mature for his age, but it was showing now that his adolescence was still there. He wasn't ready for the consequences that might come with their relationship. 　

* * *

**What will Sara decide? Ok i have a important question for you readers. Should I bring Lady Heather in? If I did should the gender change to Gentleman ......, so then Grissom has to take what he did to Sara? Please Leave A Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Parallel Universe**  
**Author: **Michele26  
**Rated Mature** For Sexual Themes, Violence, & Language  
**Summary:**Sara, Supervisor of the Graveshift, encounters problems when she gets a young new employee, Gil Grissom, who catches her eye. How would you fill another person's shoes?

**A/N: We had a tie. I just wanted to let everyone know that I wasn't going to bring the person in until very later in the story. It won't be that bad, I promise! ;) But there will be a big surprise in this chapter for you readers, so please review and criticism is welcome.**

That night Sara had let Grissom stay over, he held her in his arms while she cried into his shoulders until she fell into a deep slumber. He knew that night didn't go as planned, but it didn't matter to him as long as Sara was by his side. Grissom knew there was more to the story then their relationship for Sara's breakdown. It also unnerved him that the new assistant lab director had something to do with Sara's attitude. He couldn't get to sleep, so he watched over her for any more distress that might come. She looked very young barely looking like she was in her late thirties, and there was no wrinkle visible on her face. He would have liked to know how her when she was younger, because he imagined she had a very wild untamed spirit. She still did have that spirit, but it was very broken. He kissed her one more time on her lips and fell asleep holding her.

Still drowsy Sara awoke to find large bare arms around her and a very warm body against her back, her state of mind was at disbelief, but then she remembered last night. Gil. He had kept the nightmares away. She turned around and snuggled up closer to him. He pulled his arms around her and kissed her forehead with his eyes still heavy from the deep sleep. She noticed he was shirtless and took the time to admire his body, where she only had short time to do in the locker room. His face was so perfect and handsome with the ocean eyes. He did though have a slight stubble on his face from not shaving.

"You awake," Sara whispered looking up to see if he would open his blue eyes for her.

"Mhmm, no," he groaned rolling over and taking a pillow to his face lazily laying on his stomach. She gasped with wide eyes at how well defined his muscular back was and let her hand trail down his back. She was confused when he caught her wrist.

"Sorry, it tickles," he grinned boyishly opening his eyes to the late afternoon the sun hidden behind the white blinds at Sara's bedroom window. He stretched his arms and leaned over to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss.

"How about I make us some breakfast?"

"You know how to cook," she questioned raising her eyebrow.

He chuckled, "Yes, my mom wouldn't let me leave the house without knowing how to cook. She told me she wouldn't let me only eat macaroni in college."

"What are you cooking?"

"That is a surprise my dear," he winked and went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Well I must say it does smell good," Sara said walking into to the kitchen as he was putting down the food on the table. He looked up meeting her eyes. She could see that look in his eyes again, her stomach started to flutter madly again.

"The best for you," he smiled kissing her and wrapping is strong arms around her sending warmth through her slim body. He was already planning the next bold move, and laid his hands firmly on her tight fanny. She rested her hands on his waist, sliding them up beneath his shirt to touch bare skin he murmured something, but she couldn't make it out. She looked up; her eyes were dark with lust like an animal staring at her prey. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Thank you Gil."

He nodded sitting down beside her.

He didn't eat much at first she noticed.

"What's wrong," she asked laying her hand on his wrist.

He looked up and ran his hand softly over her arm. She loved how he was so gentle and kindness he showed her. It charmed her completely. "Sara about work I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I think we should not let anyone know about us for now. I like working with you, and I don't want the stupid policies to get in the way. I want you to know that's its nothing against......."She stopped him this time and her lips landed on his mouth silencing him from speaking.

"I understand. I wouldn't want it any other way."

She reached up and stroked his cheek. He kissed her again.

* * *

"Where were you last night?"

"What do you mean?"

Grissom asked as Brass walked up to his side and questioned him. He felt like he was getting interrogated. He wasn't sure of how much Brass knew and played dumb for as long as he could.

"I came by your dorm to come get you for your congratulation party, and you weren't home or answering your cell."

"I ...." He shuffled back and forth and quickly thought of something to say. "had some business to attend. I didn't know about a party." It was hard for Grissom to not tell his friend about his relationship with Sara.

"That's why they're called surprise parties, buddy. How about we go out for a drink tonight?"

"I can't Jim," he told his friend as he had planned to take Sara out since their last dinner date didn't go as planned.

Brass jumped in front of him stopping Grissom in his tracks. "I'm getting a no from Gil Grissom to go get drunk with his friend and get some ladies. What's so important business that you can't go?"

Grissom brushed pass Brass not able to give him an answer. Sara was important to him, but he couldn't tell Brass that.

* * *

"Hey Gil," Sara smiled.

"Hey."

"What's up." she could tell something was wrong because Gil Grissom was not a one syllable guy unless he was upset.

"I hate lying to people."

"Who?"

"Brass, I had to lie to him about us about why I can't go with him for drinks."

"Gil you don't have to spend all your time on me. It's fine go out and have a good time you deserve it baby." He grinned at her endearment. She could melt him right away with her loving smile only meant for him.

"Thanks," he walked away to find Brass.

She smiled as she watched him walk away. She was a little disappointed but she knew Grissom was still at that age to go bars but for Brass she wasn't sure. Her time for making the guys look her over was over, but she knew Grissom would be coming home to her. As Sara was turning around, she came face to face with a older blonde haired man around her age.

"Sara is that you," the man said with a British accent holding his hands by her arms and looking her up and down. He looked like he had just hit the jackpot.

"Terry?" Sara wasn't sure who it was at first from sight but from his voice she recalled the memories of him.

"Yea. You look very beautiful Sara. Is that new make up, because there is a glow to you? Might I say, it is very beautiful."

"Always working your smooth talking mouth. How many woman has that really worked on Terry?" He felt his legs become jello when she gave him one of her mind blowing smirks.

He let go of her arms and smiled. "Only on the pretty ones."

"So I'm guessing you're hoping your charm has fallen on me? You have got to try a lot harder Terry. I think you're slipping."

"Sara you are beautiful."

She changed subjects not wanting to bring old memories back up. "So I'm guessing you're here for a case."

"Bingo, baby," he said following her as she started walking to her office.

"With who?"

He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket and looked down and read the names. "Umm....Nick Stokes.... And Gilbert. Who would name their kid Gilbert. Sounds like a nerd," he criticized rambling on in front of Sara as she tired to put it aside and do her best to ignore him.

* * *

It was very late in the night, when Grissom had finally met up with Brass at the bar he had chosen. Brass was very happy that Grissom had decided to join him. Brass had also invited Nick & Warrick to the party, when he was sure that Grissom was coming. Grissom made his way to men as they waved him over. He tried to look his best, looking very fresh in the blue shirt and jeans that hugged his ass. He wasn't planning on finding anyone. He had Sara that's all he needed, but he did want to look his finest.

"Where did you find this place?"

"I have my resources," Brass answered as they entered the bar.

"Well it's pretty damn nice in here," Warrick said seeing a a waitress walk by them giving Grissom a smile and wave.

"Looks like the ladies are already after you Gil," Nick nudged Grissom to follow the girl.

He chuckled, "I'm good."

"I'm going to the bar, come on Gil." Grissom was lucky for his friend intervening and getting him out of a tight spot. He wasn't even willing to look at another woman. He felt like he should have stayed with Sara at home, when he downed his first shot of whiskey. Brass had kept feeding him drinks and it didn't effect him until later in the night or morning. Brass kept talking non-stop and added shots every few minutes. Grissom tried his best to listen to the man's problems, but having enough after awhile moving away from the bar to the dance floor. He felt someone grab his hand.

"Hey," a young girl greeted almost as old as Grissom but younger. She had blonde highlights mixed with her brunette hair. He couldn't say she wasn't pretty, but nothing compared to his Sara. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Um..hello," he said back looking down at her hand, which was still holding onto his.

"You don't remember me do you?

"Ahhh..no... I'm sorry, should I?"" He tried to run her face through his brain, but coming up blank. He was a little tipsy at the moment and couldn't think clearly.

"Hannah from the university. We have a class together," she said.

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem. I didn't think you got out that much. You look good," she said taking a double take over him.

Brass had approached Grissom at that moment again, saving him more than once that night. "Hey Gil. You going to introduce me to your lady friend," he asked swinging his arm around Grissom's shoulder.

"Uhh.. Hannah... Brass," he pointed out.

"I think I'm going to head home." Hannah's face filled with disappointment.

"Give her your number," Brass whispered in his ear.

Grissom raised his eyebrow apparently Brass was trying to get him a date. Grissom didn't make a move to give the girl his number.

"Here is his number and address. Gil is just a little shy," he winked at the girl.

"You two play nice," he said goodbye walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Parallel Universe**  
**Author: **Michele26  
**Rated Mature** For Sexual Themes, Violence, & Language  
**Summary:**Sara, Supervisor of the Graveshift, encounters problems when she gets a young new employee, Gil Grissom, who catches her eye. How would you fill another person's shoes?

Sara had awoken from her sleep, when she had heard the door opening and light coming in from the kitchen. She had tried to stay up for Grissom, but she must have fallen asleep waiting. Her eyes fluttered open to look at the time. It was early in the morning. Things started to run through her mind, she hoped Grissom was safe.

"It that you Gil," she called out with a yawn.

"Yea hon, go back to sleep. I'll be in there in a sec," he spoke softly from the doorway entrance and walking away again. She got out of bed and pulled a robe on from the bathroom to investigate what was wrong with him and for his unusual behavior. She found him the kitchen over the sink throwing up.

"Gil," she called from behind him.

He spun around quickly from the surprise of hearing her voice. He felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Sara. I...had too much to drink," he confessed quickly.

She didn't say anything.

He had told her the truth. Brass had given him too many shots and somehow he found himself too drunk to get home that he couldn't find his car. He was capable to find a cab to get himself to Sara's. He knew she would be pissed. She had every right to.

When he looked to the floor, she spoke "Don't come home if it happens again. I hope you can clean your mess up when you're sober.. " He watched her disappear to the bedroom. He knew his priorities, and he had messed them up big time. He somehow hoped Sara would forgive him. After he cleaned himself up and washed the sink spotless. He managed to come up with the dignity he had left and walk to the bedroom. She felt the bed dip, and knew it was him. She knew he was young and had a lot to learn about women and his self-control. She wasn't sure if she could stick around for it all.

"Hey..," he murmured laying down beside her and wrapping his arm around her slim waist.

She turned her body, so she she was facing him while he had his arms around her keeping her close. She gently move up on her elbow and stared into his glistening blue eyes. She brought her hand to rest on his check and gently stoked and wiped any tears that fell.

"I'm so sorry, Sara."

She lowered her head and kissed him on the lips. It was soft and said so much.

* * *

Grissom arrived to work earlier than usually to catch Sara, so he could explain his situation last night. He had left her apartment to go to his dorm room earlier than planned, but he hoped she still had forgiven his stupidity. As he pasted one of the layout rooms, he heard her name being spoken. He stopped in his tracks hiding behind the doorway still close enough to hear.

"Guess who I saw talking to Sidle yesterday," Catherine spoke with one of the lab techs who was examining evidence under the scope.

"Ohh, you saw that too. Mhmm isn't he gorgeous?"

"I know too bad he only has eyes for her. I don't know what he sees in her. She even has the guts to take out the new CSI. She could be his mother for god sakes."

"Are you jealous Cath? You know her and Terry have history. Don't tell anyone this, but I heard the last time he was here, they did more than talk. Judy caught them at the Bellingo together laughing and  
smiling. And don't worry about Gil, she would never try anything to get him."

Catherine raised her eyebrows in satisfaction, "Really?"

* * *

Grissom had been sitting with his back to the wall at the break room table waiting for her to enter the building. He contemplated what he had just learned. This rattled him and made him unsure of what he would do if Sara would leave him for a older man. It made him very uneasy. As a crowd of people gathered at the entrance he got out of his sit to see, but was then blocked by someone. It was Greg Sanders.

"Hey man, what's up? I thought since we're the only young guys around here; we should get to know each other," Greg explained standing in front of him smiling. Grissom ignored his question and tired to find her.

"Who are you looking for?" Greg turned to inspect what was holding Grissom's attention on who had entered the lab.

"Ohh is it Miss. Sidle?"

Grissom gave the young man a sharp stare.

"Sorry," Greg apologized with his hands up in surrender.

He saw her and stood from his seat, and brushed pasted Greg to catch up with her. She waved, but it wasn't his way. He looked to the direction she waved. There was a older man, and he was walking towards Sara. She looked happy to see him. Grissom felt like his whole world crash in that smile.

* * *

"Sara," Terry waved to her as she entered the building. He was in very sopishcated outfit making him more noticeable than ever. She half smiled and weakly waved back to him not sure of what to make of him.

"Hey Terry." she greeted back and went with him as he lead her to her office.

"I think I might finish up the case by today, so how about going to eat to show some thanks on what I did for this lab."

"Terry, flattery never worked for you."

"Sara I know what we had meant something, and I want to rekindle that."

"Terry... I'm seeing someone, and I don't think it's a good idea," she finished when Grissom decided to barge in at that moment.

Terry gazed turned from the beautiful brunette to the young CSI, who rudely interrupted his conversation. He wasn't sure of what to make at the untidy and rugged boy. Grissom looked like a mess with not having shaven and his blond locks ruffled.

"Terry, this is Gil. He works for me," Sara introduced them. Grissom didn't offer his hand and neither did Terry. The silence became overwhelming swallowing Sara in the middle of it all.

"So Terry if you have any more question feel free to leave a message with the receptionist," she smiled waiting for him to leave, so she could speak with Grissom. Terry didn't seem satisfied with her answer and stormed right past Grissom on the way out.

"What are you doing with him," Grissom attacked letting his insecurities show. She said age didn't matter, but she smiled and brought the older man to her office.

"What I'm doing?" She shook her head at his nonsense and tried to play it off.

"Is he really what you want?"

"You have no reason to be jealous Gil," she answered truthfully.

"What was he to you? What the hell did you at Bellingo?"

She turned around and shot a death glare at the young man. "You have no right to talk to your boss like this," she hissed.

"Thank you for showing me my place. I promise you it won't happen again," he said leaving and closing the door with a thud on the way out shaking the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the very very late chapter! I'm gonna try to update sooner, but I might have a writer's block, but I'm promise I will finish!**


End file.
